All I Ever Wanted
by Jrik23
Summary: Gohan's life as he knew it ended in an instant. His only saving grace is his daughter Pan. A story of Betrayal among family. Sequel's first chapter out, "One Innocent Wish."
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Son I am afraid we no longer require your services at this corporation."

Those were the words spoken to me to which ended my life as I knew it. Before that day if someone was to ask me how my life was I would have responded, 'It's great, I have a loving wife a wonderful daughter and a successful career,' now all that has changed.

After an economic downturn it was determined that the only way the corporation would survive was to merge with another. At the time I was thrilled. I was promised a position immediately after the merger was announced. Unfortunately the promise was not discussed with the other side, but I am skipping ahead. The merger was scheduled to begin in two months and this left me with a lot of work to complete.

I should have noticed the signs. I was stupid. My daughter was always in her room. When she would look at her mom she would scowl and run up to her room again. My wife would look away in shame and start diner without another word spoken. I tried to enquire to our daughter's attitude but to no avail, I would only get vague references to 'teenage angst' or 'rebellious nature.' I made a mistake and let the situation drop.

One night I was heading to the bathroom when I heard crying coming from my daughter's room. I knocked on the door and was invited to enter. Pan look miserable, my heart broke and I started to feel my eyes sting with tall tell signs that I was about to cry. I didn't let myself, my daughter needed my comfort. Pan look up at me and smiled weakly. I walk to her bed and she embraced me in a tight hold and cried into my shoulder for more than an hour. I didn't inquire into the reason to her distress, I believe that if she wanted to tell me then she would.

When her sobs died down she looked into my eyes and said "Dad promise that you will never leave me alone." I smiled at her and held her closer and said, "Pan, I can never leave you. You are my life. Even in death I will find a way to stay with you."

Those words did it she looked up once more gauging the truth in my words. Satisfied I was not lying she smiled a genuine smile melting my heart and let out a long sigh. Before she was consumed by darkness and enter the bliss of sleep she whispered quietly into my shoulder, "I love you dad."

I stayed with Pan for about another half hour. I placed her on her bed and tucked her in. She is my little angel. I now understand why she was crying.

My former bosses words repeated in my mind as a slowly drove my car home. How was I going to tell Videl I lost my job? How was she going to take it? It was at that moment I started to think about how Videl has handled a lot of situations. In the distant past she would smile at me embrace me and say that everything was going to be ok. I don't remember the last time that happened, lately she has only yelled at me telling me to fix it quickly.

Not wanting Pan to be involved with an inevitable fight with Videl I concentrate on finding my family's Ki signal. I smile to myself, Pan was not home she's with Bra. Concentrating more I find that Videl is home with Goten. A sigh of relief washes over me. Videl never yells at me when our Goten is around or any of our family for that matter. I also notice that both there Ki levels are distressed and irregular. I smile to myself thinking they must be sparing. Another stress relieving activity, at least Videl will be in a good mood when I tell her. I arrive at the front door and enter my beautiful home.

Thinking back I start to put stray pieces of the puzzle together. Videl and I stopped having sex four months before the start of the merger. There was always a legitimate excuse as to why she was not in the mood. I always bought it. I guess I never really got over the naivety of my teenage years. They were really stupid excuses like, 'I'm tired' or 'Pan will hear.' It was funny to me that earlier in our marriage she never really cared if Pan would hear. We even had sex when we were supposed to be hosting a party.

I should have seen the signs. I had rarely even seen her naked. She never was one to be modest with her body when it came to being around me. When she would take a shower she would enter the room completely naked and look me up and down signaling she wanted to play. Now she wears a thick robe and gets angry if I disturb her after a shower. When I did see her naked it was obvious she didn't expect me in the room, when I would make a noise she would jump let out a short yelp and quickly covering herself asking me in a vicious tone why I am in my own room.

When I did see her naked it was littered with bruises. She also had scratches along her back that I could not place how they had gotten there. When questioned she would simply state that she was sparing with Goten or with Pan. I now know where those scratches were from.

I walk to my kitchen and begin to make a nice dinner, I figure that if we are all seated and eating it would be a great time to talk about my recent unemployment status. Videl was not in the house but they were close and reaching out to feel their Ki I find they are most likely still sparing. I was not expected to be home for another four hours. I finished diner with more than an hour to spare. I was proud of myself I made the diner fit for my queen.

Then my life ended. I watched as the back sliding glass door opened to reveal my half naked wife in the arms or my little brother bridal style as she kiss and suck on his neck. They were oblivious to my presence. I didn't move, I didn't breath, I didn't think. I watched in horror as my brother, my little loving brother whom I raise as my own son lowered my wife onto the couch and proceeded to remove her clothes while fondling her exposed breasts. I was shaking. I could not move. Nothing mattered as I watched my brother enter my wife and proceed to violate all marital vows we made and all brotherly vows silently promised.

The house started to shake as my Ki rose to a level the universe had never seen, I never ascended, I didn't need to the Kia's made that possible. The two adulterous lovers stopped and looked up into my eyes with obvious panic. Having been able to control my power since the release of my true power allowed me to remain tied to my human side instead of the killing side favored by my Sayain heritage.

I felt tears stream down my face and my heart break as the betrayal of brother and wife took its toll on my body. I was broken. My fighting spirit was taken away from me with every penetrating thrust my brother made. My Ki faded away to nothing and I stare into the shocked and horrified faces of the two lovers. I smiled as more tears fall down my face and say in a very weak voice, "I'm sorry." I slowly turn towards the exit grab my coat and leave my once peaceful loving home.


	2. Chapter 2

My life is not for me any longer. I live my life for my father now. I no longer have a mother, only a woman who just so happened to share the same blood as myself. I am ashamed. To think that only two short months ago my only worries revolved around sparing with Bra and shopping for the latest in fashion, all that is over.

Bra doesn't understand my attitude of late, I don't blame her though. I was always happy; my mother was a great cook who was always in a happy mood, my father was always there to protect me and cared for his family more than anything else in the world. I really believe that if it took destroying the world to protect us he would.

I always loved my father, he was and will always be my life. What I saw a little over two months ago shattered the image I held of my family. School was released for the day, Bra and I was on our way to CC for some light sparing followed by some shopping. Wanting to see if my mom was home I searched out her Ki and found another, it was Goten. I was ecstatic. I had not seen him in over a week and was at my house sparing with my mom. I had come to this conclusion based on their elevated Ki and its sporadic nature. I waved goodbye to Bra and headed home excited to finally have the chance to test my skills with my uncle.

It had been a long time since the last time we spared. He was always too busy with school and with girlfriends. I knew he had to have the time now for it was obvious that he was sparing with mom, or so I thought. I flew straight into the back yard expecting to see them there. Not spotting my family I turned around confused when I located the elevated Ki levels in the house but more to the point in the bedroom.

My curiosity got the better of me. I had to know what this was. Walking up the stairs I was startled by what I heard. My mom screamed my uncle's name while Goten screamed hers. My mind knew what this meant before I even witnessed anything. Tears started to fall by the implication alone. Moving solely on instinct I opened the door to my parent's bedroom. I heard a loud scream and realized that it was in fact me screaming.

Both my mom and Goten turned to face me. Their faces still contorted to one of pleasure and horror as the realization of their affair being found out. They scramble to get dressed and I ran from the house, my emotions took over and sobs racked my body. I flew as fast as I could towards Bra.

About half way to my destination Goten caught up to me and tried to explain the situation. He told me he love Videl and that he could not stop those feelings. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my uncle confessing his love for my mother, a woman who was married with a child. He held no regrets for ruining his brother's life the man who loved him as a son. I never hated anyone in my life. I felt that hate was something reserved for people like Freeza and Cell. I now know that I hate my uncle. I now know I hate my mother.

I slapped him. I mustered up my strength and slapped him. With tears in my eyes and a broken heart I confessed how I felt. I told him in three simple words, "I hate you." He lowered his head and I could see tears dropping down his face. I wish I could say that it made me feel good watching him suffer with the knowledge his once lovable niece hated him. Nothing made me feel good about this situation; nothing would ever make me feel good about this situation.

I wanted to tell someone I wanted to make them suffer for their infidelity. I just couldn't do it. My father was all I can think of. Ignorance is bliss. If I can keep my father from feeling the pain that I feel, then I know it would be worth it. I flew away from Goten and into Bra's bedroom. Without a word I embraced Bra in my arms and cried into her shoulder. She never asked me what was wrong. She knew something was wrong with my mother and Goten, she had to. I told her I was going to see him and that he was with my mom 'sparring.' I have a feeling she knew exactly what I was crying about but never asked and only held me in a sisterly hug. She cried with me.

I stayed the night and for the following week. I told Bulma it was ok with my parents and she called talked to my mom. I knew my mom would not protest to my staying the week. I didn't talk to Bra or anyone about it. We sparred more often and we went shopping. Bra tried her hardest to keep me sane.

When the week was over, my father came to pick me up. He had such a huge smile on his face. He was happy to see me. He told me that he missed me and that he wanted to spend as much time with me that weekend as possible. My heart broke; this unbelievably loving man who saved the world numerous times was the victim of adultery. How would he feel that the love of his life has betrayed him? I didn't want that smile to go away. I wanted to make this better; I wanted my father to stay happy for the rest of his life.

I knew this was impossible and it was inevitable that he was going to discover the truth. My father is a genius. He is smarter than anyone on this planet and the strongest in the universe. He will find out the truth.

When I got home I refused to look at my mother. She always had the look of shame on her face when I glance at her. The shame didn't last long as my father tries to embrace her. She just pushes him away and scowls like my father did something wrong. I look into my father's eyes and I see the hurt caused by my mother's actions. I run up stairs and cry myself to sleep.

Sometime later I came home early from school and was afraid of what I would hear. I heard them. All regard for others gone. I placed my head phones on and entered the world of music waiting for night fall for my loving father to arrive. When I felt my father's Ki approaching I lost my cool, sobs again racked my body. I took my father's future pain for my own. I don't know how long I was crying but I was suddenly embraced by strong arms, it was my father, he was here to console me. I wanted to cry harder for the irony. I am cry for my father and he is holding me to console me.

I asked him to never leave me. I told him that I love him. I fell asleep and dreamed about better days, a life that ended with the scandalous activities of my mother.

I was with Bra sparring when it happened. We were in yard being watched by Vegeta. I don't know why he was there but he was. I felt my father's level skyrocket and the earth shake. He was at home. He knew. I tried to sense if my mom was there with Goten and could not feel anything other than my father's enormous Ki. Everyone who could sense Ki across the universe knew something had happened. Only a select few knew who it was. As fast as it appeared it disappeared and my father's Ki level plummeted to a dangerous level. As I sense my father's Ki level drop I could then feel the Ki's of my mother and Goten side by side. It was confirmed. My father's whole world had crashed in around him.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know why I said I was sorry. My loving nature would not allow me to blame anyone but myself for the misery that has befallen. Walking down the street I start to put together the pieces to the puzzle. The late night arrivals by Videl, the bruises on her hips and arms, as well as the scratches all lead to one obvious conclusion. I was blind to the facts. My mind was protecting myself from the hurt that would consume me.

I heard a noise, it was faint and muffled. I looked up to see my younger brothers pleading eyes. I still don't hear him. He stops in my path and I am numb to his words. My eyes are blurred by tears and my mind is numb. I walk past my brother and on continue as the sun sets on the night's sky. I speak words to myself as to why I am still here.

My legs carried me. I don't know where I was going until I reached my destination. I stopped and looked up at my former mentor and best friend. I know he knew all aspects revolving my life. It was his way of staying close. He would never come to me, but he would know when I would come to him. I stayed with him for three days meditating, we didn't speak. There were no words that can be spoken to fix these problems.

As I left my mentor I understood everything that led up to this fate. Piccolo never moving from his position spoke for the first time, he said "Life goes on." I smiled and replied "Yes it does." I had one and only one goal in mind to make Pan my whole life, to live my life to the fullest for her and to smile and try to enjoy life for my little girl.

I flew to my former home to pack my belongings. Pan was old enough to choose whether she would stay with me or with her mother. I can only pray that she would stay with me. As I walk through the doors I smell the fragrance of my former lover and still love of my life. Turning towards the kitchen I see my wife sipping coffee staring blankly at the wall. She looks up at me and quickly turns away in shame.

"I have just come to gather my stuff, then I will leave you alone Videl." I said in a loving voice. She nods her head never looking at me and I proceed up the steps. I place all my clothes into capsules and leave the room. Walking down stairs Videl looks at me with anticipation of what is to come. I assumed she expected me to yell or hit her. I did neither. I was defeated. The woman I loved with all my heart and soul placed a knife in my back stabbing my heart for all eternity. I walked up to her and said, "I am sorry I was not the one you wanted. I am sorry I could not give you all your desires. I am sorry that I drove you out of my arms and into my brothers. I love you Videl and always will. Good bye my dearest Videl and have wonderful life." No malice or hate was in my voice only love and acceptance.

Videl had fallen out of love with me and I could only blame myself. It is pathetic really. I was cheated on and the only thing I could think of was that it was my fault. I Headed for CC where I was met by all my friends and family save one, Goten. They were there to help me through this time of sorrow. I didn't want their help I only wanted the only person that was holding me to this plane. I needed Pan with me.

Pan stood across from me tears in her eyes. I wanted to take away those tears I wanted to make everything better. I wanted her to stay a happy little girl with no worries. She ran towards me and I opened my arms she jumped into them and cried. "I told you I would never leave you Pan," I said as I lifted her chin. She smiled and looked into my eyes "I don't want to stay with mom, I want to live with you. Don't leave me with mom." I told her that I would love that.

The divorce was quick and no arguments were made. Videl gave up everything and went back to her father taking over the family business. She was never heard from by the Son's or the Breif's again. Goten left shortly after the affair was known by the families. He visits once a year mostly during z-fighter gatherings. He mostly stays in the corner by himself never really talking to anyone besides our mother.

Living on my own with Pan has been a saving grace. I don't know what I would have done if Pan had not saved me. Thoughts of her were what kept my sanity.


	4. Chapter 4

After I discovered my father knew of the affair, I was crushed. I left Bra without a word and flew as fast as I could to my house. I wondered what I would find. I was thinking along the lines of a badly beaten Goten and a half dead Videl. Nothing prepared me for the sight a bared witness to.

My father was walking. Walking very slowly. Goten was in front of him mush the same way as he did when I found out. Goten once again confessed his love for my mom. My father continued walking not hearing a word of what Goten was saying. My father walk right past him and continued his journey. He said only five words once Goten was out of the way, "Must stay around for Pan."

My heart was heavy and I understood. My father would only stay alive to stay with me. He will keep his promise not to leave me. I knew where he was going, he went there whenever something was in turmoil in his life.

I was ready. I was ready to confront my mom. She was in the living room crying when I got there. Goten was sitting in the couch holding her close. I walked up to them both with fire in my eyes. "Get out Goten, I need to speak to Videl." The seriousness in my voice and the use of the formal name of my mother was enough to convince Goten that he should leave then and there. Once he left I waited till his Ki was moving away from us.

I stared at my mother with disgust written all over my face. "I hope your happy now. You have managed to break the most powerful man in the universe. The one man that loved you with all his heart and asked for only your love in return." I spoke in a condescending tone I reserve for people who are lower than scum. "I hate you Videl. I can never forgive or forget how you destroyed a loving man's heart. Good bye _Mom_." I turned around and headed for my grandmother's house to explain the situation and to ask to stay till my father returns.

When I saw my father again it was at a gathering for all friends and family. He stood close to the door way as one after another consoled him on the current situation. My father it seems didn't care and had only one thing in mind. I knew what it was and my eyes filled with tears, he came for me. I ran to him as he opened his arms to invite me in. I entered my loving fathers embrace and asked to stay with him.

We walked out of the room, I was still in my father's paternal embrace. I realized at that point that no matter what the future held our love for one another would keep us together and never separate our family bond.

I still have not seen my mom or Goten since it all started and I can't say that I am all too upset. I know my father misses my mom very much and wishes this never happened. I talked about it with him and he told me that he understands that there is no possible way for them to get back together. He doesn't look at women. He says that there is no point, there is only one woman to give a heart completely to and he said that he had already given it to two.

I am happy with our life together. I wish he could move on but he seems happy enough as it is. I don't think I will leave him alone. I don't think I will find anyone to love. My mother made sure of that. I have my father with me and that is all I ever wanted.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(A:N)

I don't really know what came over me while writing this story. I had this dream about this story and I had to write it. I wrote this story in one night and did the editing the next day. I hope that you enjoyed this story. If you did or even if you hated it, I would love to hear from you. I really do like reviews. So far I don't have many and I think that it is due to the nature or even the character involved. I do have several ideas for a sequel in mind and have even started the writing of two of the possible versions. I just don't have the proper amount of feed back needed to continue on with this story. I will be posting this last chapter as an update to keep it bumped to first page of a Gohan story search. I may get the needed encouragement necessary to finish writing the sequel(s). Oh and one last thing if you liked this story then you may want to check out my other story Trust Pack. It is not an Angst (mostly) and it involves Gohan and Videl. It is not a sequel to this story.


End file.
